Simone
by Numismetis
Summary: Un hôpital calme, cerné par une ville grouillante de l'ennemi. Mais si cette fois la menace venait d'ailleurs?
1. Chapter 1

-Vous ne parlerez plus jamais, Duo

**Auteur : numi**

**Email : **

**Rating : Aucun, c'est presque tous publics**

**Disclaimer : Une histoire que j'ai inventé comme ça. Irrésumable. **

**Ou alors marrez vous à résumer ! C'est chiant les résumés.**

**(Non, sérieux ? C'est chiant, hein. )**

**Bonne lecture ! **

L'hôpital a quelque chose de grotesque, quelque chose de presque comique dans sa tristesse. Et surtout l'hôpital vu de l'envers.

L'hôpital des gens qui savent qu'il vont y mourir. Ou y rester longtemps. L'hôpital des gens qui y dorment depuis des années sans jamais s'être réveillés.

L'hôpital des gens qui déclarent des maladies auxquelles l'hôpital n'avait pas encore réfléchi, et qui les acueille en son giron pour mieux décortiquer à froid la souffrance des hommes à cœur chaud.

L'hôpital des gens qui ne rêvent plus, coincés dans le blanc des murs, des lits, dans la moiteur viciée de l'air.

L'hôpital est aussi un lieu ironique dans la tragédie.

Comme quand un clown surgit dans les salles blanches, ce qui arrive souvent.

Une créature violemment coloré, un pantin grotesque et tintinnabulant qui n'a de cesse de harceler les faibles formes engoncées dans les lits surélevées (et appareillés à mort) en jouant, en baragouinant, faisant mine de parler et de rigoler avec les personnes les plus blasées de la société, qui ont déjà compté combien il y a de carreaux au mur, combien de pets René l'ancien facteur peut lâcher en une minute, qui ont déjà étudié sérieusement les grains de beauté de Simone l'infirmière sadique en spéculant sur les cancers à venir, tout cela sans bouger de leurs lits, gémissant seulement au moindre mouvement.

Beaucoup de gens détestent les clowns, même dans les hôpitaux. Surtout dans les hôpitaux.

Les clowns aussi détestent les hôpitaux parfois, surout lorsqu'il s'y font harceler.

Et aujourd'hui Rose Bonbon le Clown était en train de vivre un enfer.

Un coup de trompette et il tenta de s'éloigner vers la porte en faisant mille et une courbettes grotesques, mais c'était sans compter avec le monstre.

Oh, il avait très soif, d'un coup. Il mima la soif et s'aperga un peu le visage, qu'il avait brillant de sueur, avec la classique fleur piégée. Il fit rire une petite vieille édentée. Il fit mine d'aller boire dans le couloir. C'étaitsans compter avec le monstre.

Alors le phénomène, rubicond, s'enfla dans des proportions inimaginables : c'est la fête ! Les ballons jaillirent, les rubans colorés et les coups de trompette remplirent la pièce de gai vacarme et de joie synthétique, à 6 € de l'heure.

Les petits vieux fatiguèrent vite devant le déluge _sons&couleurs_, et fermèrent les yeux, se tassant dans leurs nids douillets en attendant que la tempête passe.

_Mais Duo, lui, était TRES résistant._

Et lorsque Rose Bonbon le clown voulut tirer sa révérence (ça faisait tout de même trois heures qu'il dansait, chantait, qu'il faisaiy des ballons et qu'il transpirait comme un porc dans son costume pour un salaire de misère) il constata, les yeux révulsés, que le monstrueux natté était posté devant la porte, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Il attendait patiemment les nouveaux tours. Et un ballon.

La lèvre inférieure de Rose Bonbon le Clown fut saisie d'un tic nerveux.

A l'autre bout de la salle :

-Nous pourrions tout de même le relâcher, non ? suggéra Quatre, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Heero hoche la tête.

Il a un regard pour Duo qui gonfle un ballon, un air bienheureux sur le visage.

Duo est différent quand il est souriant.

Avec un vrai sourire.

-Certainement pas, rétorqua le vieil homme aux cheveux gris qui occupe le lit devant les G-boys. Ce clown à la con m'emmerde depuis facilement un mois, à venir traîner dans nos pattes avec son haleine fétide, ses ballons dégonflés, tout ça pour se faire un peu de fric qu'il ira claquer dans ses bouteilles de rhum hebdomadaires ! On va le faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève !

Le professeur J émit un rire éraillé puis tousse a qui mieux-mieux. Ensuite il se calma, et dévisagea les quatre pilotes, sagement assis en cercle autour de son lit sur les chaises bancales ( fournies de mauvais gré par Claire).

-Vous vous fatiguez trop, professeur, murmura Quatre en tapotant le drap.

-Certainement pas ! C'est de rester couché qui me fatigue ! J'en ai marre de cet hôpital ! JE veux rentrer, je veux continuer à superviser…

Quatre s'éclairçit bruyamment la gorge, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que le vieil homme lâchait une bourde. Autant dire qu'à la fin de la journée, Quatre avait généralement assez mal à la gorge. Ce n'était pas pour rien que J n'avait jamais été autorisé à effectuer des missions hors de la base…

J postillonna sur Heero qui reste impassible.

Duo, à l'autre bout de la salle, demanda à Rose Bonbon pourquoi son nom était Rose Bonbon.

C'est ça, de pas avoir eu d'enfance.

« Pas de chance Rose Bonbon » pensa le Japonais, pour une fois presque détendu.

« Mais faire sourire Duo comme ça, si tu savais comme c'est rare, homme clown... Toi qui veut faire le bonheur des gens..Je crois que tu ferais des ballons pour lui à jamais. »

:

Simone, à l'accueil, triturait sans enthousiame ses cheveux huileux. Elle matait l'autre stagiaire depuis dix minutes, cette fifille sage qui plaisait à tout le monde ici, qui était belle comme le jour et qui était arrivée il y a trois semaines, presque en même temps que Simone. Elle s'appelait Claire, mais tout le monde l'appellait « Cléo » dans le service.

« Si seulement j'étais arrivée avant elle» pensa Simone, amère.

« J'aurais eu le temps de me faire des amis…Mais là, à côté de cette Virgen de l'Inmaculada Concepcion… »

Elle s'alluma une clope de désespoir.

Simone, elle, n'avait jamais eu de surnom autre que « madame ».

Dès 20 ans, forcément, ça fait mal.

:

Les G-boys étaient partis et le professeur J s'ennuyait déjà ferme.

Son opération avait été, dès le départ, une opération à haut-risque en elle-même. Cacher l'identité d'un tel homme, tant recherché, tant détesté par Oz, tout en le faisant opérer sur Terre, fut une série d'acrobaties plus ou moins réussies…Surtout ici, surtout dans cette ville.

« Tudieu… »

Mais les fausses identités, les planques, toute la paperasse de falsification s'étaient soldées par un grand succès. Au final, Herbert Naricot ne courait aucun risque, sinon les rires que son nom pouvait provoquer.

« Forcément, ces abrutis ont osé laisser Maxwell choisir ! Mais ma vengeance sera terrible, froide comme seuls les pires fous savent la concevoir.. néanmoins je … »

Et J s'endormait souvent ainsi dans son lit spacieux, grâce à Duo.

Mais là il ne pouvait dormir. Le bruitage des décatis autour de lui le perturbait au plus haut point. Son opération avait été retardée de quatre semaines, et en attendait il devait resté perfusé et parfois mis sous sédatif tant sa douleur était grande.

Bon, peut-être un peu exagérée…certes… pour que la jeune vienne s'occuper de lui…oui..

_-Ma petite Cléo…Vous êtes très gentille de vous être déplacée.._

_-Vous avez appuyé sur le bouton ?_

_-Oh, ah..aïe…Oh, peut-être…Arrh…Non ça va vous savez…j'ai juste un peu mal..Arrhgg.._

_-Où avez-vous mal ? Je vais appeler Sim…_

_-Non ! nonnoneuh rheu..hem. Ca va déjà mieux quand vous êtes là, ma chère petite fille !_

_-Comme vous êtes courageux. Si tous nos patients étaient comme vous !_

_-Si vous le dites, ma petite Cléo…_

Un jour, Duo lui avait demandé si jouer le vieux pervers avec une si belle, fraîche et innocente jeune fille ne le dérangeait pas.

Et si vous vous posez encore la question, J avait répondu non.

:

-Alors, la grosse ?

Simone ferma les yeux. La _salope™_ était de retour.

-Quoi, on boude ?

Un coup dans la nuque fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Simone. La grosse fille se retint de grimacer, et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Cette dernière lui fit le regard habituel, mélange de mépris et de haine floue, assurément vénéneux.

-Tu iras t'occuper du vieux tout à l'heure. Ce vieux pervers me fatigue…

Elle s'alluma une clope. Lissa ses cheveux doux, les laissant filer entre ses doigts. Elle avait des cheveux qui captaient le soleil…Ceux de Simone captaient plutôt la poussière.

-Mesdemoiselles ?

Le jeune homme derrière l'accueil était beau comme un dieu, Dieu…Quelle œil, caché derrière sa mèche…

Claire lui tournait le dos. Une expression fugace de rage contenue lui passa sur le visage, comme une ombre. Puis elle disparut et la jeune fille fit volte-face, radieuse.

-Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

Simone trouva la formulation désopilante. Comme si elle avait été autorisée à participer à l'échange entre la belle brune et le beau brun. Se serait-elle interposée qu'elle s'en serait mordu les doigts. «Le « nous » était on ne peut plus artificiel.

Cléo frappait fort, quand elle le voulait. Et elle savait aussi faire mal avec la parole. C'est pourquoi Simone se pliait aux règles de sa tortionnaire.

Le beau brun demandait de l'aide pour le vieux schnoque. Le crevard. Le casse-couille. Le pervers qui draguait à qui mieux mieux Cléo la Douce.

Simone aimait le taquiner, le vioque. Trop marrant, comme son nom. Voir son expression mortifiée par exemple, quand après qu'il ait tiré une douzaine de fois sur la sonnette d'alarme se soit _elle_ qui se pointe, et non le canon brun en tenue d'infirmière. Il allait instantanément mieux la plupart du temps.

Cléo envoyait souvent Simone voir le vieux. Ca les distrayait toutes les deux.

Cette fois cela semblait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, malgré l'impassibilité du jeune homme.

Claire trotta vers la salle, y rentra en jetant un regard menaçant à son homologue (elle avait vu l'expression amusée de Simone) et disparut dans l'embrasure.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, alors que Simone se remaquillait, elle revenait.

Etrangement, calme comme tout.

-Ils sont trop sexy, souffla-t-elle. C'est pas croyable !

-Qui ? Simone lâcha son makeup un moment. Claire lui parlait normalement.

Etrange.

-Les jeunes avec le vioque. C'est pas croyable, il…il doit diriger une agence de mannequins !

-Il est entrepreneur de pompes fu…

-On s'en fout ! la coupa Claire. Ceux là ressemblaient vraiment pas à des macchabs, je te le garantis ! Et le Chinois, là, miiiiam.. De toute façon t'occupe, Simon, cherche toi une jolie petite femme et puis ça te suffira bien !

Elle rit. Simone haussa les épaules. Les blagues méchantes de la belle brune n'avaient plus d'effets sur elle. Ou plus trop. Un peu quand même.

« La pouffe… »

Claire la regarda, visiblement estomaquée.

« Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut ? Hin hin… »

Claire fit, d'un geste ample et gracieux, valser son poudrier vers la poubelle. Il s'écrasa à côté, répandant son contenu sur les carreaux blancs, les maquillant élégamment.

Simone fut désappointée de constater que son maquillage semblait mieux convenir à un carrelage qu'à elle-même.

Elle fusilla Claire du regard. Celle-ci la regarda de haut en bas, comme à son habitude, renifla d'un air méprisant, puis sortit son propre poudrier et lui jeta à la figure.

Claire était de plus en plus violente avec Simone.

Cette dernière semblait impuissante face à une quelconque violence. Balourde, empotée, elle n'avait jamais pratiqué dans sport de combat dans son enfance. A la réflexion, elle n'avait jamais pratiqué de sport du tout !

Claire était folle. Mais ça, seule Simone le savait. Et il était inutile de se plaindre.

Qui la croirait ?

Aussi se contenta-t-elle de ramasser le poudrier de Cléo et de jeter le poudrier de Cléo à la poubelle.

Bingo. Comme une gosse. Pitoyable vengeance de gosse.

« Au moins _moi_ je sais viser, Claire !

Nanananère, tu peux toujours me frapper je m'en… »

**! BLEUM !**

L'autre était sortie de ses gonds. Simone ne vit pas partir la gifle et,déséquilibrée, chût lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta violemment le meuble d'accueil, sa vue se troubla. Un sang poisseux lui coula dans le cou.

Claire avait vraiment fait fort, là.

« Pauvre timbrée.. »

Simone contint avec peine ses larmes. Claire, la belle Claire, se dressait au dessus d'elle, un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres. Puis elle leva les yeux, s'écarta de Simone. Ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sourit maladroitement. Puis cessa de sourire.

Simone se releva doucement, car sa tête continuait de la lancer. Elle eut un vertige et se tint au meuble. La grosse fille jeta un regard curieux au jeune homme qui les dévisageait, les yeux –putain les yeux !- grand ouverts. Et il avait une tresse. Et il était habillé de noir.

Bizarre.

« Je dirais même, putassier ! »

Derrière lui, une ombre.Un autre jeune homme.Des yeux magnifiques.

Les mannequins du vioque. Assez en colère, à en juger par leur attitude.

C'est aussi ce que dût penser Claire, qui se hasarda à prendre un ton enjoué, brisant l'épais silence.

-Il y a un problème avec monsieur Herbert ?

-Espèce de tarée…murmura le natté.

-Duo ?

L'autre s'avança et les dévisagea. Simone décida qu'elle l'aimait bien, quand son regard bleu foncé glissa sur elle sans afficher le mépris, la tristesse, la compassion, qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de la plupart des gens.

Le natté avait les yeux fixés sur Claire. Puis il les reporta sur Simone.

-Ca va la tête, elle ne vous a pas fait trop mal ?

-Non..J'ai glissé, c'est bête hein ?

-C'est ça. Et vous vous êtes giflée toute seule ? répliqua l'autre garçon. Le musclé. Avec des putassiers de putain d'yeux bleus.

Claire ouvrit de gros yeux. Ces deux mannequins..la..défendaient ? Cette grosse baleine ?

En deux mots :

« Merde, cramée. »

Simone eut juste le temps de penser :

_« YO__ I AM A SEXY LADY !! "_

Puis elle tourna vraiment de l'œil et s'effondra sur l'autre infirmière.

:

-Elle m'a brisé la cheville ! sanglotait Claire.

Simone tendit l'oreille depuis le lit où on l'avait installée tant bien que mal.

Elle venait de se réveiller dans la salle du Vieux Crouton, où ça roupillait sec.

Du couloir lui parvenait les gémissements de la saleté, sans doute entourée par tout le service. Claire allait pouvoir cracher sur elle à gogo. Gé-nial.

« Je m'en fous, pour le temps qui me reste à tirer ici » songea Simone, souriant à l'idée de Cléo écrasée par elle sur le sol.

Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si, c'était un hasard si elle était tombée sur elle !

-Tout au plus une légère foulure, Cléo, murmura-t-on.

Simone reconnut le ton de Mme Scherman, médecin urgentiste. Une femme gentille, quand elle ne faisait pas de commentaires apitoyés sur le poids de Simone, qui, selon elle, la tuerait un jour aussi sûrement que Claire allait vivre longtemps avec une taille de guêpe.

Mme Scherman était rare dans le service. Comme les autres, elle ignorait tout de Claire. Néanmoins, elle semblait douée d'une certaine intelligence sociale. Elle regardait parfois Claire bizarrement. Elle ne lui parlait pas tellement, comme si elle sentait la folie de la jeune fille, sa violence contenue derrière son masque de douceur.

Elle préférait converser avec Simone la grosse, de tout, de rien. Simone l'aimait beaucoup, en fait.

« Ma tête.. »

Simone s'était levée prestement. Peut-être un peu trop. Première pensée :

« Ouh, ça tangue… »

Puis :

« Ils m'ont défendue…YO I AM A SEXY LADY !! »

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Pan dans ta tronche, Claire. T'es belle, mais t'es teubée.

La salle de repos était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence à peine dérangé par quelques ronflements intempestifs.

Simone se sentit observée. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête.

Dans l'ombre, Naricot l'observait, impassible.

:

-Je te jure, elle l'a frappée super fort..

-Elle cachait bien son jeu, murmura Trowa. Ce genre de personne est la pire engeance au monde.

Ils acquiescèrent. Trowa parlait rarement, mais parlait généralement juste, exprimant souvent leurs pensées communes. Ici, il semblait vraiment remonté contre la fille.

Mais sa remarque, comme toutes ses remarques, était pertinente.

L'infirmière, Claire, était une vraie hypocrite.

:

_« Attendre, attendre…Qui aurait pu prédire que notre premier disparu serait J? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il me manquera. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une famille nombreuse qui m'attendait, comme Quatre. » _

_« Je me demande comment les gens comme Duo peuvent être des soldats ? Je demanderai à G un jour comment il l'a déniché et pourquoi il l'a engagé. Puis je lui demanderai de me parler de J. De sa vie, avant nous. »_

_« J'aurais dû faire ce clin d'œil à Heero… »_

_« Cette infirmière semblait réglo. Mais son comportement est celui d'une malade. Il faudrait la mettre hors-circuit. »_

_« Je ne laisserai plus la folle frapper l'autre, quitte à la secouer un peu. Elle est peut-être jolie, mais elle est trop fourbe pour être claire..Claire est décidément pas claire. Ah. Ah.»_

_« J n'était pas un mauvais instructeur, mais sa perte me touche-t-elle vraiment ? »_

:

Lui était assis sur un banc, dans le jardin, l'autre était perché à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Duo regardait les étoiles et le numéro un regardait les étoiles, chacun d'eux parfaitement conscient de la présence de l'autre.

Mais sans bouger, sans se parler, sans frémir, leurs yeux parcourant la galaxie.

Voir les étoiles de la Terre est pour un pilote de Gundam une prise de conscience politique, comme pour tout colon. Une remise en question permanente.

Car c'est cette beauté, pendant tellement longtemps inaccessible aux Hommes, qui aujourd'hui encore les dévore et les pousse vers le ciel, si profond, où désormais d'autres Hommes les attendent.

C'est une attraction que tous les Hommes ressentent et ressentiront toujours, et qui les pousse aujourd'hui à s'entretuer.

Et souvent, dans le jardin ce soir d'été, les yeux des pilotes Yuy et Maxwell ont accroché aux même étoiles, et ces étoiles ont brillé dans leurs yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se détournent pour regarder d'autres astres, plus personnels.

:

_Le professeur J embrassait du regard les étoiles et semblait sourire._

:

Simone quitta le dortoir sans bruit. La lumière envahit pendant un temps la longue salle avec, sur le sol, mouvante, furtive, l'ombre affreusement déformée de l'infirmière.

:

Duo avait posé la feuille jaunie sur le lit de Heero.

C'était un vieux poème pré-colonial.

Heero le lut et se sentit étrange. Ce poème…

_« Hommes, entonnons le chant des aventuriers_

_Dont les nefs déjà s'envolent et que les étoiles semblent accueillir._

_Aujourd'hui nous autres restons, vous embarquez, mais l'amour_

_Embarque aussi, qui sera vos yeux._

_Nous autres entonnons le chant des délaissés le chant de ceux_

_Qui regardent le ciel en vain et qui déjà vous pleurent,_

_Dont les cœurs voyageront avec vous dans la froideur de l'espace,_

_Du métal, dans le silence de vos vaisseaux_

_Tant que vous agirez comme ils ont agi ;_

_Comme des Hommes qui tôt aimèrent les étoiles_

_Et qui très jeunes surent ce qu'est la beauté. »_

:

Duo avait cherché longtemps le poème. Il l'avait lu. Il avait adoré. Et il avait pensé à Heero. Tout de suite.

Ce poème, c'était Heero.

Enfoui sous sa couette, il respirait profondément, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

:

**12 heures plus tard**

:

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Quatre, et Trowa acquiesca.

Le blond avait toujours l'air étonné de la nouvelle, mais le chagrin était imprimé en filigrane sur son visage, ses yeux étaient brillants.

« On voit qu'il n'est pas habitué à la mort » songea Trowa. Il serra la main de Quatre pour le réconforter.

Tous, ils observèrent le bois brillant, les poignées de chrome blanc, le nom ridicule gravé sur la plaque.

_Herbert Naricot_

_Rest In Peace_

Duo détourna le regard.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cette blague..c'était vraiment débile.

-Aucune importance, Duo. Vraiment.

Heero, une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

Pardonnez le, mais Duo oublia instantanément le professeur J.

« MY…rheu GOD DIEU SA…rhooo… MAIN !! DIEU MAIN SA…Mmm…dieu…Pffiou 00 »

-Quelque soit le nom que tu lui aurais choisi, baka, il serait imprimé sur cette petite plaque à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-il. Duo le regarda.

« Godness Gracious. Trop de mots pour les compter ! Et out ça pour moi..Le poème y est peut-être pour quelque chose »

Il tomba en pâmoison.

Le Japonais se tourna vers le groupe. Ils furent très surpris de constater que ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

-J est mort, et pour la première fois…Hn..Nous avons à faire face à une mort, disons, naturelle. Aussi, si vous souhaitez…

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, comme si parler autant épuisait ses facultés, pourtant très développées.

-Si vous souhaitez vous recueillir, une salle sera mise à disposition avant le transfert du corps vers les colonies. Voilà…

Il reprit son souffle. Compatissant et intéressé, Duo mit sa main sur son épaule, faisant anaître un micro-sourire chez Trowa et un sourire gigantesque chez son petit-ami.

:

Les G-boys se tenaient sur le parvis de l'immense bâtisse blanche qui servait d'hôpital à la ville nouvelle de WhiteTheater. La ville bruissait tout autour d'eux, par cette belle après-midi ensoleillée.

J était mort et le monde n'avait pas cessé d'exister. Tous ces gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans savoir qu'à travers le dédale des avenues, un modeste corbillard transportait un des espoirs de la rébellion des Colonies.

La ville était contrôlée quasi-totalement par les forces de l'Alliance. Les troupes stationnaient dans les rues, envahissaient les cafés, les places, réquisitionnaient les ressources et pillaient parfois. L'ambiance était délétère. Lourde. Et le soleil et la chaleur n'y étaient pour rien.

WhiteTheater portait très mal son nom.

En réalité, c'était une ville dangereuse pour des rebelles mais où, bien sûr, on ne chercherait pas à les trouver. Néanmoins, par mesure de sécurité, les pilotes ne sortaient que rarement de leur planque (située non loin), et jamais tous ensemble. Les militaires ne visitaient que rarement l'hôpital, puisqu'un autre hôpital, militaire, avait été dressé dans le camp à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Cette ville, on dirait un cadavre, un bébé mort-né infesté par la charogne, siffla Wufei.

Tous le regdardèrent.

Duo avait les yeux en soucoupes.

-Wufei ?

-Mmm ?

…

-Nan.. rien.

:

-Mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en plein hôpital, c'est vraiment pas de pot..fit remarquer l'Américain.

-Ca frappe n'importe où, Duo.

L'Américain sentait qu'il allait regretter le prof. Il était pervers, vicieux, un peu gâteux et parfois carrément inhumain, mais il était aussi un membre du groupe. Une sécurité, une présence en arrière plan, qui avait maintenant disparu.

Duo se sentit seul, d'un coup.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-Duo, tu m'écoutes ? Je veux dire, le sien a été fulgurant, selon les infirmières. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire où que nous ayons pu être.

Duo fit la moue.

-J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi on a pas pu le voir immédiatement après l'annonce du décès.

-C'est la procédure, Duo… G va l'ausculter, de toute façon, une fois arrivé, avec le professeur S. Il semble apparemment douter de la fiabilité de l'expertise de l'hôpital.

-Et ses vêtements ? Et ses affaires ?

-On va les récupérer, émit Heero.

Il le tira hors du distributeur de bonbons en grognant, Duo tentant tant bien que mal de chiper un dernier paquet de Marshmallows.

-Mmmmm…chon fondants…T'en veux ?

-Je vois que le deuil ne te coupe pas l'appétit, cingla Wufei. Duo cessa immédiatement de manger, mortifié, au grand plaisir du Chinois.

Wufei était habillé en blanc, couleur du deuil en Chine.

Heero retint un sourire et traina le baka jusqu'à l'accueil, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sur leurs talons. (enfin, sur les talons d'Heero, étant donné que ceux de Duo ne touchaient que peu le sol )

:

Rose Bonbon accepta le mouchoir sans rechigner, et Simone l'observa un instant. Le clown avait reçu le nuage irritant en plein dans les yeux, à plusieurs reprises, et avait visiblement toussé à s'en fendre l'âme, se traînant jusqu'à l'accueil sous les regard amusés des patients et des visiteurs.

« Il est marrant ce clown, finalement. »

-Quelle idée, aussi, de venir embêter Mme Meier. On vous avait pourtant prévenu, fit remarquer Simone alors qu'elle lui tendait un autre mouchoir et un peu d'eau.

-Tout le monde ici a..aïe…aïe ola..le droit à sa part de bonheur, non ? renifla Rose Bonbon, un rien cynique.

-Sûr que Mme Meier doit être satisfaite, maintenant. Simone retint un rire.

En face de l'accueil, sur un des bancs, une vieille fripée comme une vieille pomme, la bombe aérosol encore à la main, fit un geste obscène dans leur direction en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Elle est farceuse, hein ?

-M'en fous. Je vais l'amadouer avec un ballon, tiens.

:

Simone passa l'après-midi à éviter sciemment le regard chargé de haine de son homologue psychopathe. Claire ne lui avait plus parlé depuis la baffe qu'elle s'était prise. Certes, le natté n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais quel plaisir orgasmique que de voir la violence incarnée se ramasser sur le sol…Mmmm..

« Quel dommage que je sois tombée dans les pommes juste avant »

Oui. Cette garce l'avait bien mérité.

Simone laissa glisser son regard sur la joue de Claire, encore un peu enflée, et lui fit un petit sourire. Joua avec ses cheveux légèrement huileux, et passa sa langue sur ses dents et sur son fil dentaire détaché, le faisant aller et venir dans sa bouche en rythme.

Il avait un goût de rouille et de sang.

:

Heero était paralysé. La situation était…voyons, qu'aurait dit Duo, tiens.

C'était… la merde.

-Kuso, murmura-t-il, désespéré.

Le Japonais ne pouvait plus bouger. Trop risqué. L'agresseur le compressait, le poussait vers ses derniers retranchements.

Heero assura sa prise pour riposter, et doucement, le poussa légèrement de l'autre côté du canapé.

L'Américain ronflait comme un bienheureux, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du visage de Heero. Ses cheveux dans le cou de Heero. Ses bras étaient étalés de part et d'autre, dont un sur Heero.

C'est alors qu'il eut un mouvement, et sa main vint se nicher au cœur de…Héééééééé !!

Heero piqua un fard terrible.

Et resta là, comme un con.

C'est alors que le téléphona sonna. Duo sursauta, s'écarta, et Heero en profita pour s'échapper le plus dignement possible. Il tourna le dos à Duo, le temps de retrouver des couleurs normales.

La voix, basse et inquiétante du professeur G le ramena vite à la réalité.

-Heero, changez de planque.

-…

-Vous êtes découverts. Quelqu'un sait qui vous êtes. Changez de planque le plus tôt possible.

-Comment…

-J a été assassiné, Heero. Nous avons pu, par chance, détecter une infime piqûre au niveau du cou, par laquelle un poison a apparemment été injecté. Nous en avons retrouvé des traces sur les bords de la blessure. Nous souhaitons que vous vous démerdiez pour retrouver le coupable. Sans prendre trop de risques, néanmoins. Et si vous le sentez mal, vous pouvez revenir à tout moment en vitesse.

-Nous vous donnerons nos nouvelles coordonnées dès que possible, G. Nous restons, bien sûr.

-Nous attendrons vos rapports. Merci pour J, Heero …Et ho, attend !

-Hn.

-Nous voulons le salopard vivant.

:

_-Ils sont à toi, ma petite._

_Une voix chuchotante, un souffle frais sur l'oreille. Une main qui tend un document. Une main ridée, mais douce. Des yeux rieurs, à l'éclat fané mais vif. Un visage encadré par une chevelure d'un blanc éclatant._

_-Merci, Mme Meier._

_La petite vieille s'éloigna en riant sous cape, sa robe blanche ondulant autour d'elle._

_On aurait dit une petite fille, une petite fille de 80 ans. Une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise, mais qui en rierait doucement, démon sous un masque très blanc._

_Puis elle revint sur ses pas rapidement, gloussant, se pencha sur l'infimière et lui dit tout bas :_

_-Vous êtes peut-être pas la plus belle, mais vous êtes la plus gentille, et ça vaut mieux, croyez moi…_

_La vieille disparut._

_« Suivons la vioque…_

_Alors, voyons ce nom. Bien sûr, Herbert Naricot…Mmm._

_Et comment un tel nom n'a-t-il pu alerter personne avant moi? Naricot. Tsss…_

_Et nous y voilà..Docteur J. J'avais vu juste. Et me voici, pilotes de Gundam…. »_

:

Ce soir là, Heero trouva un second mot sur son lit.

Il le lut, et ses yeux brillèrent, brillèrent…jusqu'à ce que se condensent, sur ses cils inférieurs, deux gouttes salées, qui s'écrasèrent au sol silencieusement.

:

**Le matin**

:

-C'est pas vrai ! Non mais c'est une purée de blague, là ? Qu'est ce que les internes foutent, dans cet hôpital ?

La doctoresse secoua doucement, en restant prudemment à distance. Avec elle, on était jamais trop prudent.

-Vous avez dormi dans le couloir ? Vous abusez, Mme Meier… Mme Meier !?

La femme médecin inspira brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Il y a un problème, Mme Scherman ?

Claire était derrière elle. L'autre sursauta, la main sur le cœur. Elle détestait ce genre de situation, les pires du métier, et Claire la répugnait à être furtive, comme ça !

-Eloignez les autres patients, Claire. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Appelez Simone et les autres. Il nous faut aussi une civière.

-Comment ?

-Elle a dû mal tomber…Seigneur…_Vraiment_ mal tomber..Avec cette habitude de se lever la nuit, aussi !

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur la morte et la doctoresse écarta une nouvelle fois le rideau de cheveux blancs, doucement.

Derrière, le cou de la patiente formait un angle bizarre avec son corps.

Sur son visage, aucune trace de douleur. Presque un sourire. Un sourire de petite fille.

:

-Je ne sais pas écrire de poème, moi.

Duo releva la tête. Heero le regardait de la porte de la chambre.

-Heero ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé ceux là. Ils sont beaux, hein ?

-Très, oui.

Heero s'approcha, s'assit sur la couchette.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un recueil.

-Ah.

Duo se sentit devenir écarlate sous le regard neutre du Japonais.

-Tu choisissais de nouveaux poèmes ? Pour moi ?

-Hem…

-Je peux les lire avec toi ?

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

_Bon, y'a pas de sexe, y'a pas d'action. Certes._

_Ya pas trop d'intrigue. Certes._

_**Mais y'a de la joie ! **__Y'a de la joie ! Y'a..y'a de la joie…_

_Ah ben non…en fait, y'en a même pas. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ô mon amour toi si pur

**Auteur : numi**

**Email : **

**Rating : Aucun, c'est presque tous publics..Disons T ?**

**Disclaimer : Merci pour les reviews ! **

**Qui a tué ?**

**Mystère et boule de gomme ! **

**Oups, j'allais oublier. Les G-boys m'appartiennent pas. Ca tombe bien, puisqu'ils vont creveeeer ! Arh arh arh ! rire démoniaque**

**Non je déconne. Ou pas. **

_Ô mon amour toi si pur,_

_Protège moi ils sont viciés ô_

_Protège moi du mal_

_Et de son masque tressé d'amour_

_Ô vous mes amis _

_Protégez moi ils sont mauvais_

_Protégez moi du mal_

_Si pur sous sous masque blanc._

_Pitié pour nous pitié pour moi_

_Protégez moi mes amis ô_

_Protége moi mon amour,_

_J'ai mal,_

_J'ai mal du mal blanc._

_**WhiteTheater**_

_A la morgue, il y a Clara Meier. Elle est morte._

_A l'étage, il y a Claire. Elle est vivante. Elle hait._

_Dans la salle de repos, il y a Mme Scherman. Elle est vivante. Elle pleure._

_Dans le jardin, il y a Simone. Elle est vivante. Elle hait._

_Les troupes stationnent, courent et tournent dans une mortelle farandole autour de l'hôpital._

_Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei sont vivants. _

_Ils pénètrent dans le grand bâtiment blanc._

:

Le groupe des G-boys patienta à l'accueil durant un quart d'heure, puis on les amena au secrétariat.

On donna à Heero, parce qu'il avait l'air d'être le chef, le dossier personnel du patient Naricot.

Heero ouvrit un dossier vide. Un visage souriant était dessiné, au feutre rouge, sur la pochette de carton.

Ils furent surpris pétrifiés par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'ils identifièrent comme la doctoresse Scherman.

Ils la dévisagèrent.

« Elle a l'air déprimée à mort »

« Oh merde elle a l'air d'avoir envie de nous raconter sa life, là »

-Messieurs, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Sûr, madame ! Duo sourit bêtement. On va y aller, hein. Sinon.

-Je voulais vous dire…

Duo se renfrogna.

_Bruit de mouchoir peu ragoûtant_

Ils l'observèrent attentivement. La pauvre avait l'air bizarrement secouée. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Merde, elle allait leur annoncer que J avait été tué par erreur.

Qu'ils avaient le choléra.

Duo se demanda quand il avait eu son dernier rapport, et s'il s'était protégé.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était scotché à Heero depuis deux ans. Il se renfrogna encore plus.

-Je suis sincèrement…

_Bruit de mouchoir peu ragoûtant_

-Je suis désolée pour la mort de votre ami. Nous avons eu un autre décès ce matin. Mme Meier… Je suis désolée pour la mort de votre ami…D'habitude, cela n'arrive jamais chez nous..Un accident _si stupide…_

Heero s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-Vous êtes certainement une médecin très compétente, nous avons pu le voir durant le séjour d'Herbert ici. Ne vous culpabilisez pas, dit Quatre, conciliant.

-Nous n'en voulons à personne, ajouta Wufei doucement.

La doctoresse devait lui rappeler Sally.

_Bruit de mouchoir peu ragoûtant_

Elle les regarda un instant, leur sourit, puis elle se remit à pleurer comme une madeleine et quitta la pièce.

-Charmante ambiance, commenta Duo. Ca commence à sérieusement me déprimer, les infirmères se tabassent allègrement, les docteurs sont maniaco-dépressifs…

-Tu oublies le clown en arrête maladie, crétin. Wufei, légèrement acide.

Re-micro-sourire chez Heero. Duo n'en loupa aucune miette.

Les fossettes. Le blanc des dents. Le nez légèrement retroussé. Les yeux, soudain plus doux.

Hee-chan plutôt que Heero. Cool.

:

A la planque, tous les scénarios furent passés au peigne fin.

Quelqu'un jouait avec eux.  
Certainement pas un soldat.

Trop teubés les ozzis.

Un agent secret ?

-Les soldats nous seraient tombés dessus depuis longtemps, Duo.

Un couillon lambda ?

-Peu probable, fit remarquer Quatre.

Après tout, J venait de mourir. Que son dossier ait été volé n'était certainement pas un hasard.

-C'est trop gros, confirma Duo, comme Wufei.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Lui penchait pour un sadique qui écumait l'hôpital.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. J n'était que le début. La petite vieille, la suite.

Il sourit froidement en regardant Duo.

-Je prédis un autre mort.

Le natté le regarda, critique.

-Les Serial killers sont rarement des Samuraïs névrosés.

-Je vais chercher mon sabre.

Duo gloussa de joie et partit se cacher.

-Moi, je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un de parfaitement invisible.

- … ?

Il s'éclairçit la gorge. Ecarta sa mèche doucement, sous les yeux intimidés de Quatre.

-Je pensais à quelqu'un de lambda, en gros. Que nous pourrions croiser trente fois sans même penser à lui, ou elle.

-Les infirmières ? murmura Quatre, pensif. Un docteur ? De toute façon, le personnel est assez restreint.

C'est alors que Trowa alla au bout de son idée.

-Je pensais au clown. Rose Bonbon..

-Ah non !

Duo, échevelé, surgit du couloir.

-Vous vous foutez de qui ? Un clown, god sake !

-Nous vérifierons pour tous. Le personnel. Les quelques gardes. Les visiteurs réguliers..

Et …

Il leva les yeux vers Duo.

-Nous laisserons le clown tranquille.

:

« Mais pourquoi j'ai rougi comme ça ? »

:

« J'ai bien joué. Il a rougi. »

:

Deux hommes-chats paresseusement étalés sur le lit, bras et jambes entremêlés.

Soudain :

-Que penses-tu de Duo et de Heero ensemble ?

Aïe. Alerte rouge, I repeat, fuck the whales, the tower is destroyed, the bird has been caught, the sun is

Voilà. Ca, c'était Quatre. Toujours à vous sortir des trucs décalés par rapport à la situation. A s'enflammer pour rien. A militer.

A aider Duo. Et là, il avait l'air en forme pour une soirée « Sortons Duo de la mouise glaçiaire… »

Trowa, parfaitement hypocrite, lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Quatre caressait lentement le menton de Trowa. Passa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun, lentement, comme pour le presser de répondre.

-Et toi ? T'es le mieux placée, non ?

-Tu sais que je me restreints quand il s'agit de mon entourage, Tro…

Le brun se rapprocha de Quatre, glissant sans bruit sur les couvertures. Il emprisonna ses poignets, embrassa doucement le cou offert à sa vue. Quatre bascula la tête en arrière machinalement, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, et ronronna.

-Pour moi, tu ne t'es pas restreint, si je me souviens…

-Si j'avais dû t'attendre aussi !

Le blond eut un petit rire de gorge et repoussa doucement son amant.

Il s' éloigna du brun qui tenta de la retenir. Sauta au pied du lit.Tira de l'armoire une ardoise, la mit entre eux et commença a écrire frénétiquement dessus.

Trowa le regarda, légèrement ahuri.

-On s'y met sérieusement, là. Trowa.

-Mmm quoi ?

-Un plan d'attaque. On va aider Duo !

Trowa ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage si impassible.

Quatre le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

-Duo se débrouille bien déjà. Il fait des progrès.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Tu regarderas Yuy attentivement. En attendant, passe moi l'ardoise.

Le blond sourit et abandonna. Trowa avait souvent raison, et lui s'enflammait trop vite.

Le craie doucement serrée entre ses longs doigts, Trowa la faisait bouger avec harmonie sur la surface noire.

« Il a un tel sex-appeal qu'il rend même les craies fondantes » pensa Quatre bêtement.

-Tiens, tu dessines ? C'est quoi ? C'est…c'est..

Maaais..maaais Tro ! C'est ..hAAN..c'est l'ardoise que j'utilisais en primaire ! Et…et c'est moi là ? Et là ? C'est…Je rêve, espèce de cochon ! Héhé…

Viens là, petit artiste coquin …


	3. Chapter 3

Regardez moi rire regardez moi pleurer

**Auteur : numi**

**Email : **

**Rating : Aucun, c'est presque tous publics..Disons T ?**

**Disclaimer : Merci pour les reviews ! **

**Qui a tué ?**

**Mystère et boule de gomme ! **

**Oups, j'allais oublier. Les G-boys m'appartiennent pas. Ca tombe bien, puisqu'ils vont creveeeer ! Arh arh arh ! rire démoniaque**

**Non je déconne. Ou pas. **

**(Vous pouvez écouter Street Spirit, de Radiohead, si vous aimez la musique en lisant ;) )**

_FLASH-BACK_

_Toc toc toc._

_Toc._

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est pour vous, 'dame._

_La grosse patte du facteur lui remit la lettre dans la main, maladroitement. Le facteur s'appelait Kernsley, ou Kennley, ou quelque chose dans le genre, un nom bizarre. _

_Elle ne devait jamais oublier son pexpression. Son pas._

_Il avait 29 ans, et l'enrôlement lui avait été évité à cause de son pied-bot. Il était facteur, comme son père._

_Là, dans la neige, son visage d'habitude jovial était gêné._

_Comme terriblement vieux, d'un coup._

_Alors, la femme prit la lettre d'un rouge si particulier, et ils restèrent figés comme ça pendant quelques secondes. Puis le facteur, pesamment, tourna les talons et disparut, boitant légèrement. _

_La femme s'écroula lentement, comme les tours dynamitées s'effondrent : ses pieds cédèrent d'abord, puis ses mollets plièrent lentement et ses jambes la lâchèrent._

_Elle glissa le long du chambranle, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir la missive._

_Son haleine faisait fuser dans l'air glacial des jets de vapeur blanc._

_Qui ne connaissait pas cette couleur, ce rouge si particulier ?_

_La lettre semblait gorgée de sang. Elle repensa à son fils qui n'avait pas voulu aller à la guerre. _

_Son fils qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un pied-bot et qui était devenu soldat, ou plutôt chair à canon. _

_Son fils, dont le sang suintait maitenant de la lettre, un sang noir, épais, purulent…Elle l'entendit l'appeler, l'accuser…_

_La femme prit une profonde inspiration et hurla._

:

Heero buvait les mots que Duo psalmodiait doucement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du brun

-qui n'avait pas besoin de vraiment lire-, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme s'il murmurait lui aussi.

L'Américain connaissait ce poème par cœur. Il l'avait appris sur L2. Récité et aimé sur L2.

Aimé et récité pendant les pires combats. Une litanie porte-bonheur.

La mi-pénombre rendait les traits de Duo insaisissables, alors que le numéro Un était dans la lumière, ses yeux presque noirs, hypnotiques, fixés sur son caompagnon, ses mains enserrant doucement le drap autour de lui, son torse puissant hérissé de clair de poule.

Puis Duo se tut.

Puis, le silence, perturbé par le bruit de plus en plus fort de la pluie sur les vitres.

L'orage couvait depuis le milieu d'après-midi, et la chaleur était étouffante dans la maison et dans la chambre.Duo se leva et, lentement, ouvrit la fenêtre.

Une brise glacée pénétra immédiatement ses vêtements et les fit onduler, caressa son corps moite, se répandit dans la chambre et sembla balayer la lumière derrière lui, qui s'éteignit comme une bougie.

« Heero.. »

Duo entendit un bruit de couvertures remuées, léger.. léger…

Il n'osait pas se retourner.

Il n'avait plus aucune contenance. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, si ?

Léger bruit de pas. Une présence, de plus en plus proche.

Le natté frissonna lorsque les bras l'entourèrent et le tirèrent doucement hors de portée du vent froid, comme un blizzard, qui soufflait maintenant librement dans la pièce, faisait voltiger des feuilles, onduler les tableaux…

Les mains le tenaient doucement, bougeaient imperceptiblement sur son corps.

Des gestes mesurés. Un bonheur incommensurable.

Les gestes que les orfèvres ont pour fondre l'or le plus pur, pour tailler les plus douces gemmes. Les plus fragiles, aussi.

Duo se laissa aller, tomber dans le lit contre lui, se laissa enlacer par lui, plus fort.

Ses cheveux volaient au vent, détachés comme par miracle.

Une étreinte encore. Plus forte, comme une fusion silencieuse, religieuse.

Et la couverture fut tirée.

Dans la chambre, à nouveau le silence. Dehors, des éclairs commençèrent à zébrer le ciel noir.

:

-A l'hôpital, à l'hôpital ! Allez à l'hôpital pour creeveer ! s'égosillait un ivrogne, engoncé dans ses cartons puants, entourés de cadavres de bouteilles bon marché. Le personnel réuni lui jeta un regard venimeux, ce qui le fit ricaner et s'époumoner encore.

Les lueurs des gyrophares trouaient le ciel, butaient sur le rideau de pluie.

Des bruits de bottes sur un sol mouillé.

Des flaques éclairées par intermittence en blanc, bleu, violet selon les éclairs.

Cela sentait…oui..comme une bonne odeur de terre mouillée.

Les gouttes tombaient des arbres, balayaient les joues des soldats comme des larmes sans sel, inondaient le visage hébété du Dr Scherman et des internes, des quelques patients sur le parvis.

Ces même ges gouttes dévalaient les marches, transformées en éphémères cascades.

La bâtisse était brillamment éclairée, comme un phare surmontant la ville, plus isolée que jamais, en proie à une vive agitation et à une confusion certaine.

:

_Oh oui, regardez moi rire, regardez moi pleurer !_

_Et ignorez moi, cela me va._

_Voyez ces dents mes dents, si blanches dévoilées_

_Dont la vue semble tant vous plaire_

_Alors sachez que malgré mes pleurs malgré mes cris_

_C'est avec ces canines que je vous déchirerai_

_C'est avec ces molaires que je vous broyerai. _

_Ignorez moi, je n'ai rien oublié._

:

L'hôpital mit une semaine à se remettre de la mort de Claire. Les internes affichaient un visage vide, faisaient erreurs sur erreurs. On évita quelques décès de justesse, après qu'untel ait oublié un médicament, ou qu'unetelle ait raté une opération…

Simone et Mme Scherman semblaient profondément abattues, et la doctoresse posa un arrêt maladie et disparut.

Des soldats vinrent roder autour, mandatés par le QG des opérations militaires. En effet, dans la ville, la police était l'armée et vice-versa.

Autant dire que le commissariat était rarement rempli.

La petite enquête des cinq en fut grandement perturbée, d'autant qu'ils se révélaient être de bien piètres enquêteurs. Quatre avait vainement essayé d'ouvrir son empathie au sein de l'établissement, mais il avait fait une crise phénoménale. Trowa refusa qu'il rééssaye.

-C'est à cause de la douleur des malades, souffla Quatre.

Et tous comprirent.

Qui sait quels abîmes de souffrance cachent les visages amorphes, endormis ou vides des patients ?

De plus, Heero semblait se désintéresser de la mission, et Duo semblait fatigué.

-Vous ressemblez à deux larves, cingla Wufei un matin. Reprenez vous !

Ils n'eurent même pas la force de répondre, et le Chinois hocha la tête, excédé.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, faisait-il d'un ton sollicitant après chaque dîner.

Et, à sa grande surprise, les deux acceptaient ses conseils et partaient au lit dès 9 heures.

Par la suite, il en déduisit que les évènements réçents, que la mort de J les avait peut-être plus marqués que lui, s'en sentit coupable et ne fit plus allusion aux cernes sous les yeux de Duo.

Quatre et Trowa semblaient très occupés, eux aussi.

Le petit blond avait l'air sans cesse tendu, comme s'il avait mal au ventre. Un soir, alors que le baka et Heero venaient de partir se coucher, Quatre rougit, saisit Trowa et le traîna littéralement jusqu'à leur chambre.

Wufei en déduisit qu'un conflit les opposait, et il se promit d'en parler à Trowa.

C'est ainsi que le respectable Chinois se retrouvait souvent seul le soir. Comme un con, genre cinquième roue du carosse.

« Merci les amis. »

Aussis décida-t-il de sortir un peu, et il obtint l'autorisation de Heero sans grandes difficultés. En fait Heero avait l'air de ne rien en avoir à cirer, mais Wufei préféra penser qu'il avait bien joué.

Il se balada donc tous les soirs ou presque.

Ce soir là, il se rendit à l'hôpital, dans l'intention de faire progresser l' « enquête »..

:

Une ombre s'affairait dans le secrétariat désert.

:

Wufei fit le tour de la bâtisse. Inspecta les fenêtres.

Tout était calme. Il se tapit quand même dans les herbes, comme un félin en chasse, les pupilles dilatées au maximum. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir, et il couru silencieusement, mimant sa gestuelle de mission, et cela le détendit.

Wufei se sentait fort. Invisible…

« Je suis un guép… »

C'est alors qu'un petit vieux en robe de chambre lui fit coucou de son balcon.

:

-La seule chose d'appréciable dans le japonais, c'est son écriture, déclara Duo, et Heero lui pinça la hanche, le faisant glousser.

-Concentre toi, lui intima-t-il, et il se lova un peu plus contre l'Américain, les mains autour de sa taille, les yeux rivés au livre d'apprentissage de Mr Kawazimu 1.

Duo fit une grimaca de désespoir.

-Tu ne me motives pas à apprendre, aussi ! Sérieux…

Et Heero leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Tu es dans un lit avec moi, tu es chaud contre moi, comme ça…

Duo rougit en même temps que le numéro Un.

-Tu comprends, pour bosser, il me faudrait un bureau, une pièce vide, et rien d'autre- pour pouvoir seulement tenter de lire ta page de langage barbare- !

Ensuite, Duo regretta beaucoup ses paroles.En effet, Heero le jeta littéralement dans la pièce innocupée de la planque.

Il sourit doucement, dévoilant des petites dents blanches. Il était en caleçon, les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, et Duo bavait littéralement.

-Donc, Duo, je vais te laisser là, disons…Une heure..

L'Américain cessa de baver, et une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

-Et ensuite tu pourras venir dormir.

Il susurra doucement à l'oreille du natté :

-Tu comprends, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir gêner ta concentration…

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais déjà les Duo étaient sur son cou, dans son dos, son corps collé contre le sien et il revint sur sa décision.

:

-Pauvre conne ! cracha une voix et la vague de haine sembla submerger la pièce comme une rafale de tempête.

Puis la lumière s'éteignit. Une voix plaintive s'éleva, suppliante, terrifiée, phare dans l'obscurité qui guida le monstre jusqu'à sa proie.

**Désolé, chapitre court, je sais..Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus pour l'instant.**

**En espérant que ça vous aura plu quand même ;)**

1 aucun rapport avec le célèbre dr Kawashima, bien sûr ! '


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : numi**

**Email : **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'apartiennent pas, mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si j'étais accro hein ?**

**Hein ?... HEIN ?**

_**¤commence à pleurer¤**_

_**Ps : merci pour les reviews, et merci pour ceux qui ont lu et qui ont aimé, même s'ils n'ont PAS mis de reviews…Et je sais qu'ils sont nombreux…Hein ?...HEIN ?**_

_**¤recommence à pleurer¤**_

* * *

.

Wufei vit les pompiers arriver en premier, suivis de près par trois fourgons pleins à craquer d'hommes en uniforme. Encore une fois le parvis de l'hôpital fut envahi de sirènes et de lumières.

Wufei observa les allers et venues, vit la civière rouler lentement vers une fourgonnette, vit le corps emmailloté disparaître à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Le corps imposant. Lourd, menaçant de faire verser son véhicule de métal. Un corps laid, disgracieux. Un corps aisément reconnaissable.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Les soldats s'éparpillèrent autour de l'hôpital, pénétrant dans la forêt noire, et le Chinois les perdit de vue.

Le Chinois eut une brève pensée pour le petit vieux qui l'avait vu rôder autour de l'hôpital, et disparut dans les taillis.

* * *

L'ombre parcourait les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital en haletant. Elle évitait soigneusement la lumière.

Elle dévala l'escalier de service et déboula dans le parking. Elle courait, et frôla la voiture de Claire.

Dans sa fuite éperdue, elle se heurtait aux choses, bavante, les cheveux fous.

* * *

_FLASH-BACK_

_-Vous, vieille ?_

_Elle rit._

_-Attendez d'avoir mon âge, vous êtes une jeunette !_

_-Mais je ne me sens plus vraiment belle déjà… Vous, Mme Meier, je suis sûre que vous étiez une beauté._

_Un rire éraillé_

_-Ca, tu l'as dit ! Mais tout passe, et si vous n'êtes pas la plus jolie, docteur Scherman, vous êtes la plus gentille et ça…_

_La vieille se pencha et scruta le visage de la doctoresse_

_-Ca, c'est le secret de la beauté…_

* * *

L'ombre courait à travers la forêt, ses yeux fous roulant dans ses orbites.

Les pupilles, dilatées, ne servaient plus à rien. Non, on aurait dit qu'elle flairait une piste. Comme un chien. Ou un loup.

* * *

Wufei arriva à la planque à peine essoufflé de sa course à travers la forêt.

* * *

_F__LASH-BACK_

_Simone regardait, les yeux ronds, la doctoresse sur le pas de la porte. Et Scherman l'observait, la bouche légèrement ouverte.__La grosse infirmière avait les mains plongées dans ses dossiers !_

_« Oups. Mayday, je répète, mayday, opération recyclage de photos de beaux gosses avortée… »_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, tenta Simone._

_Elle fit un timide sourire à Scherman. Mais celle-ci demeurait interdite, les yeux fixés sur les mains potelées de Simone, toujours plongées dans ses documents._

_« Elle fouille mes documents, elle fouille, tu fouines tu fouilles mes documents non salope tu OSES fouiner…. »_

_La doctoresse ferma doucement la porte. Son visage se contracta et ses yeux semblèrent se révulser. Et c'est alors que Simone, mortifiée, s'apprêtait à s'excuser de nouveau qu'elle hurla, les gencives découvertes :_

_-Pauvre conne !_

_Puis la si gentille doctoresse Scherman, les yeux comme deux billes noires, une aura de haine palpable autour d'elle, étendit le bras et éteignit la lumière. _

_Dans le noir, son masque de bonté acheva de fondre, et son esprit dérailla lentement.  
_

_Elle avança dans le noir, les bras tendus, les mains comme des serres, se guidant aux bruits paniqués que l'infirmière émettait. _

_Sa main rencontra une cheville épaisse, et serra.  
_

* * *

Heero regarda, une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux, le livre de Japonais ébouriffé, malmené, étalé sur le sol à côté d'eux.

-Tu m'as séduit pour éviter de faire ton boulot, constata Heero, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Duo lui jeta un coup d'oeil de sous les draps. Heero trop kawaii, avec un air du genre « j'ai été bais…j'ai été berné, et j'aime ça »

_"Drôle de sentiment,hein, Perfect Soldier?"_

Duo émergea lentement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Japonais, puis les détourna, les joues délicatement empourprées.

Heero oublia aussitôt ces quelques griefs et s'apprêtait à embrasser le cou blanc -et fin- offert à sa vue lorsque Wufei fit irruption dans la pièce, cillant à peine à la vue de la scène de débauche.

-Venez… Problèmes à l'hôpital.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"_Il est mort_

_Il est mort_

_Qui_

_Le facteur a dit que la lettre de la guerre avait tué les sang du père et ainsi_

_Qui a Tué ?_

_Du fait la guerre fait couler les boites aux lettres la guerre tue le froid_

_Du sang du fils j'ai ouvert la lettre_

_Il est mort_

_Mort le facteur morte la boite aux lettres_

_J'ai mal _

_Mort le père le sang purulent de la lettre_

_Qui_

_J'ai mal._

_A_

_A tué mon fils_

_Qui_

_A _

_Tué _

_Mon Fils _

.

.

.

_MON FILS !_"

* * *

Les cinq n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour trouver les problèmes susmentionnés.

Dans le salon, elle les tenait en joue.

Ses yeux, des billes injectées de sang, roulèrent dans ses orbites et des doigts sanglants pressèrent la détente.

L'arme dans sa main était minuscule mais mortelle. Assez efficace pour abattre un pilote de Gundam.

Heero évalua en deux millisecondes, devançant Wufei et Duo de peu.

Le coup qu'il lui porta la fit littéralement voler jusqu'au mur. Sa tête heurta une applique de laiton et elle s'écroula comme une masse.

Quelques secondes passèrent où tous avaient le regard fixé sur la forme aplatie au sol.

L'arme était entre les mains de Duo.

Puis la tueuse se retourna lentement, et se retrouva allongée sur le côté. Elle semblait souffrir, et une flaque de sang se formait autour des cheveux emmêlés.

Son visage était indiscernable. Quatre fit mine de s'approcher mais Trowa le retint.

Heero visait soigneusement.

-C'est elle la tueuse, murmurait Duo. C'est elle qui a tué J et les infirmières..

-Tu oublies la vieille femme, ajouta Wufei.

Une extrême répugnance se lisait sur son visage.

-Comment peut-on s'attaquer à des gens aussi faibles? cracha-t-il.

-Et vous, comment avez-vous pu tuer mon fils ?

La phrase était sortie clairement de sous la masse de cheveux poisseux de sang. La femme tenta de se mettre debout et gémit.

Puis elle releva la tête et la doctoresse Scherman les regarda de ses yeux vides.

-Que leur avez-vous fait? demanda-t-elle soudain. Puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-J'ai, j'ai une lettre rouge! Mais Cléo n'est pas à la guerre, Mme Meier, non..Simone, ce papier doit être trié, et ne fouillez pas dans les affaires de mon fils, hein, surtout...Aurevoir, chéri...Oui, le parking avec Cléo! Oh!

Elle roula sur le sol en débitant des paroles décousues, et des bulles de sang éclatèrent au dessus de sa bouche.

Puis sa tête dodelina et elle s'affaissa.

Un léger soupir dans le silence de plomb. Puis plus rien.

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Quatre, tandis que les paroles de la folle s'imprimaient lentement dans leurs esprits, comme gravées au fer rouge.

* * *

_Deux corps chauds, dans un lit, plus tard _

-Heero, c'est vrai que nous sommes de meurtriers ?

Heero soupira. C'était quoi, ces questions à deux balles? Bon.

-Tuer un soldat, c'est faire la guerre. C'est différent du meurtre. On ne tue que des gens qui s'y attendent et qui y sont préparés. Viens.

-Mais si on considère les soldats comme des personnes ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quelle était la vie de tes victimes ?

-Quelles victimes ? Il n'y a que des ennemis. Et la réponse est non. Viens, maintenant. Allez…

-Mais! Les soldats sont des humains avec des vêtements particuliers, qui obéissent à des ordres..Mais nous les massacrons, toujours, et il en revient autant…Combien de familles avons-nous détruites, Heero ?

Heero glissa un regard vers son amant. Duo avait les yeux dans le vide, et des plis au coin des yeux qu'il plissait. Justement.

Il avait l'air d'être plus vieux. Plus mature.Etrange vision. Heero se massa les yeux, et attira la natte à lui. Glissa ses doigts dans le velour des cheveux de Duo. Se pencha vers lui et commença à mordiller le cou, l'oreille, à embrasser la nuque…La saveur de sa peau n'avait, elle pas changé.

Il murmura :

-Pense que le fils de Scherman nous aurait tués tous les deux, là maintenant, s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Dans ce lit. Il nous aurait abattus sans hésitation. Nous sommes ennemis, tu te rappelles?

Duo se tourna vers lui, se laissa serrer entre les bras musclés.

-Je déteste la guerre, finalement.

-Nous faisons en sorte qu'elle s'arrête, Duo.

Puis il ajouta, un sourire en coin, une lueur dans le regard :

-Tu passes à l'ennemi, ou c'est moi?

Le natté le regarda, taquin.

-Il faut dire que Treize a des arguments pour lui...Mmme cette force brute..Ce...

Heero grimaça et attira encore plus SON Duo à lui…

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Après des recherches expéditives, on présuma la doctoresse morte.

L'hôpital ferma pour un temps, et on redirigea d'urgence les patients vers l'hôpital militaire.

Les mois passèrent et des mauvaises herbes poussèrent sur le parvis de la bâtisse blanche.

Dans le parking, la voiture de Claire commença à rouiller.

Dans le secrétariat rose, des dossiers renversés un peu partout.

L'un d'eux était ouvert. Sur la tranche une écriture appliquée de petite fille avait écrit "Beaux gosses" à l'encre verte.

_"David Morea _

_Appendicite bénigne_

_Opération réussie"  
_

Le beau visage du jeune homme souriait dans le vide.

* * *

**Appendice**

_Vous le savez_

_Quelque part dans le monde, aujourd'hui, d'autres gens reçoivent des lettres écarlates. Des coups de téléphone._

_D__es fax. Des paroles à la hâte._

_Puis on leur serre l'épaule. On les serre contre soi._

_On est amical sans l'être, parce que la mort est une expérience plus forte que l'amitié._

_La mort ne se partage pas._

.

_Certaines de ces personnes hausseront les épaules._

_D'autres se consoleront, si elles le peuvent, avec une religion, un dogme, une bouteille de vin ou une piqûre._

_Un médicament._

_D'autres abandonneront et se laisseront mourir._

.

_Certains, enfin, partiront en chasse. _

_Et ces gens, approchés par la mort, deviendront ses plus fidèles messagers._

_Avec au-dehors l'apparence de la vie de la passion_

_Et au-dedans un carburant léthal faisant tourner des rouages dont la plupart d'entre nous ne connaît même pas l'existence._

.

_Et n'oublions pas..._

.

_**La haine est une énergie renouvelable**__._


End file.
